


Cold Mountain Air

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Red can speak but often prefers to not, Red is (again) up that mountain, Selective Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: First time writing Pokemon fan fiction, it's about time! I hope this turned out alright, comments and kudos' are appreciated! (Also, apologies for the shit title, they're not my speciality)Thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Cold Mountain Air

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Pokemon fan fiction, it's about time! I hope this turned out alright, comments and kudos' are appreciated! (Also, apologies for the shit title, they're not my speciality)
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Red is sat in the cave he’s occupying as home, twiddling his thumbs. He lets out what feels like the millionth sigh, watching his warm breath dissipate into thin air. He picks at his fingerless gloves, and laughs at the faint memories of green scolding him for them.

'...Fingerless gloves will hardly help yo- I don’t care if they look ‘cool’, Red, I’m serious...'

He closes his eyes, and stifles another yawn. God, does he hate waiting. Green always comes, on the first day of every month, why would today be any different?

Just before anymore thoughts cross his mind, he hears a faint cough, and faint shouts.

“Jesus Christ, It’s always so cold here. Red couldn’t of runaway to a nice warm place, no he has to be cool and edgy!”

Red chuckles, and stands up to greet his friend. As soon as Green turns the corner and come into view, Red starts signing to him immediately.

‘I could hear you from a mile away, why are you late?’ Red asks, with a tilt of his head.

“Wow, here I am, visiting you up a bloody mountain and you can’t even wait five minutes for me!” Green replies, tossing his bag at the entrance of the cave, and gestures wildly with his hands. He takes off his coat and scarf, as the cave is much warmer then the outside, still a little chilly though.

“I just took my time getting up here, that’s all.” Green says, after realising Red was still after an answer. “I know I just got here, but can we go to bed? I’m tired, a mountain takes it out of you.”

Red immediately knows somethings wrong, Green usually wants to talk for hours, but just shrugs and heads over to the pile of blankets he calls a bed.

They crawl in together, Green suddenly shivering.

“I hate the cold, why’s it always cold?” He mutters, pulling one of the blankets up to his nose.

Red slowly slips his hand onto Green’s forehead, almost flinching away at how warm it is.

‘Green, are you alright?’ Red signs, after poking Green to open his eyes. ‘I think you have a fever?’

Green averts his gaze, looking at anything that isn’t Red.

“Well, I wasn’t feeling well yesterday, and my temperature was around 38°C, 101 F ish, but that was yesterday so…” Green trails off, not really having anything else to say.

Red starts panicking, signing everything at once. It’s a lot of:

‘You Idiot!’  
‘Why are you here?’  
‘Do you need blankets?’  
‘Where’s my medicine?’  
‘I’m not qualified!’  
‘You’re going to die!’.

Green stops his panic, by calmly placing his hand over his.

“Medicine would be great, and if you’ve got any water, I would appreciate it. But don’t worry, as your mum would always say ‘Sleep is the best medicine’.”

Red jumps up, rushing around the cave to collect the water and medicine. Green quietly thinks it’s adorable, how much Red cares. Water and medicine is shoved in his face, and he quickly takes them as Red shuffles back into bed.

Green turns to face Red, and presses his forehead to his.

“Don’t worry Red, let’s just go to sleep.” Green whispers, closing his eyes. Red is hesitant, but follows, grabbing Green’s hand for comfort.

Green smiles, playing with Red’s hand.

“Good night Red, Love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
